Dancing Queen
by LeatherTuscadero2
Summary: Cordelia is bored, so she signs her and Spike up for dancing lessons. Cordelia/Spike.


Disclaimers: Aren't mine. They belong to Joss and co. Wish I owned at least two of them!

Title:Dancing Queen

Author:Leather

Pairings:Spike/Cordelia

Gener: Not sure yet. I'm thinking humor and some smutt. I need to write a funny fic. ;)

Archiving: Sure! Just be sure to email me when you do ok? So I can see what it looks like, wherever it's going.

Rating:NC-17 yes, there be smutt here! So keep the kiddies away. First time for me, so be gentle if the xxx scenes like, suck.

Summary: Cordelia thinks Spike needs a hobby. So she signs them up for disco dancing lessons. 

Feedback: Reply in groups please ;) Or email me here: Xena@compuage.com and I'll get back with ya.

Series: Takes place after my story "Illusions." While not nescasarry to read it, it does help you understand a

few things better.

Author's Note: I don't know how I thought of this...I was thinking about "Queen C" and "Dancing Queen" popped into my head, and all of a sudden I saw Spike and Cordelia at disco dancing lessons....and so goes the story. I myself hate disco and don't know much about dancing, so if I screw anything up feel free to email me at the above addy so I can change it. Anyways, enjoy this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was bored.

Bored to tears, and there wasn't anything to do that hadn't already been done. Cordelia sighed to herself, blowing a strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her face. She sighed again, louder. The blonde English vampire looked up.

"Problem Cordelia?" He asked. Ever since they had kissed, you'd think he'd be more...open. But he was closed. Like a book.

A leather bound book...

"Yeah." Cordy sulked. "I'm bored, Spike. This is boring. I mean geesh! Since my coma days, there was always evil to fight and things to save. Now it's like pfft...nothing."

Spike had to chuckle. He loved Cordelia's sense of humor. Cordelia grinned at him. "I'm bored." She repeated, lower lip puffing out. Spike watched, adverting his eyes and concentrating on the folder before him. A new case. But he wasn't really seeing it.

"Well love." Spike said. "Don't know what to tell you."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh." She waved a hand at him. "Well let's do something fun."

Let's? Wondered Spike, looking up at her.

"Yes, I said let's. As in you and me. What, did the bleach soak up the brain cells?" She quipped. Spike grinned again. Oh yes, he loved her sense of humor. With a shake of his head, Spike looked at her. "Like what?" He asked.

"Dancing?"

"No." Spike quickly said. "I don't dance."

"You do now. And so do I. Disco dancing, no less. There's a thing in the paper and--"

"Cordelia." Spike interupted. "Do you realize that in the seventies, I killed people who liked Abba?" He asked her. Cordelia turned to look at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. Disco is evil. I am not dancing to disco music."

Cordelia pouted, that lower lip going out again.

"No." If he didn't look, he wouldn't be sucked in...but he looked and sighed. "No, Cordelia." He said, weakly.

Cordelia smiled big. "You're going anyways. It starts tonight, at eight. Don't be late." She smiled and patted his arm, flouncing up the stairs before he could say another word.

How did Spike let himself get roped into these things?

~*~*~*~*

The lights were bright. The costumes, rediculous. The vampire had deja vu, as he looked at the gathering crowd. Cordelia grinned, holding onto his arm and dragging him along. "Come on Spike!" She said, leading them up to the dance instructor who looked a lot like Richard Simmons.

Great.

He'd wind up staking himself for sure, after this! Spike groaned inwardly as the man turned and very subtly gave Spike the once over. Spike frowned, and let Cordy cling to him. "Cordy!" Said the too sparkly man. "You made it! And who's your little friend?"

Cordelia smiled. "Hey Adam." She greeted. "This is Spike. Unfortently for you, you don't get to partner me tonight."

"Aww too bad you know how to bust a move sweetie."

Spike almost gagged. DIdn't "bust a move" go out in 91? he wondered. Cordelia smiled. "So, we starting?" She asked. "I think everyone's here." 

Adam nodded. "Sure, we'll be starting. Hope your partner can...keep up." He let his gaze linger on Spike, who frowned again and pulled Cordelia away.

"He's checking me out!" Spike said, once they were out of earshot. Cordelia turned to Spike and looked amused. "So? What of it. You're an attractive man, Mr. Homophobe." She said and then blushed a bit. Spike had to smile. he reached up and brushed back a strand of her light hair. "Oh, I am?"

"I'm not sayin' anything else." She retorted. "Your ego will be like, sky high and I won't be able to talk to you." Spike grinned at her and stuck his tongue out. Cordelia found herself drooling, and snapped to attention. "Come on Spike, it's starting!" She squealed and their hands clasped together. Spike tried not to get too excited...it was Cordelia, and they were only holding hands...wasn't like they kissed...again....

Cordelia was moving. Spike stopped and took notice, watching her talented hips sway to the beat of some silly disco song. Sounded a bit like those idiots, the Village People. Cordelia opened her eyes and grinned at him, dancing around Spike in a circle. "Move it blondie." She instructed.

"I don't dance." Spike insisted.

"Not even for me?" She asked, all pouty face. Spike reconsidered. "Well, not disco."

Cordelia huffed. "Oh come on Spike. No one here knows you. Just pretend for once?"

He sighed and nodded. For her, he'd do anything. Spike began to move, following Cordelia's movements, and trying to stay with the class. He was lost, but he looked gracefull being lost. Cordelia smiled to herself as Spike began to loosen up. She noticed that some of the females in the class had their eyes on her Spike.

*My Spike???* Cordy wondered to herself, as the slow beat changed to a fast paced one and Adam began to direct them in a new dance. *Since when is he *my* Spike?* She shrugged to herself, tossing her hands up and saying "Yeah!" when everyone else did. Spike missed a couple of moves, and was late with the "Yeah!" Some giggles echoed out of the room. He glared, and people looked away. Cordy giggled to herself.

So he was her Spike.

~*~*~*

Class was over. Spike was sweating. He wouldn't be wearing leather pants to class anymore. For one thing, that damned instructor couldn't keep his eyes off Spike's ass, and for another? It felt like he was soaked with sweat. Spike groaned, getting undressed in the dressing room for the few guy's that were there. he took a quick shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around himself before stepping out. At the hotel, he wouldn't have bothered.

After he tossed his belongings into his duffle bag, he walked out waiting for Cordelia. It hadn't been *that* bad. He had to admitt. The dancing part, that is. It got him some much needed exercise. But the music? Spike really wanted to find the guys in Abba and change them. No, just drain em dry for what they did to music. Esk. Some girls that knew Cordelia came up to him.

"Are you Angel?" Asked one. 

"Angel? Bloody hell no I'm not that poofter. I'm..." He almost said William. Funny, wasn't it? Not even when he'd been in love with Buffy had he wanted to be called William. he had been Spike. But...now was a different thing, wasn't it? Yes. "I'm Spike." he finally said, feeling awkward saying his own name.

"Spike?" Echoed the raven haired girl. "Wow. I didn't know Cordelia had a new boyfriend." She smiled. "Last time we saw her she was all dopey in love with some Angel jerk who never gave her the time of day. And she worked for him too."

"Still does." Spike agreed. 

"Oh. But you two are dating?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yes." Spike said without hesitation, even though they weren't. They'd just kissed. That was all. Just a kiss...right? 

Yeah Spikey boy, just a kiss.

Right.

"Hey!" Cordelia said walking towards them, all smiles. She had changed back into her street clothes--a powder blue top and black jeans. "Hey Sam."

Sam smiled. "Hey." She greeted. "Just talking." She told Cordelia. "OOoh!" The girl exclaimed. "Almost forgot. I'm having a party, a costume party. It's for couples. You two are invited." She grinned big. Spike almost kicked her. Stupid, silly bint. Cordelia arched a thin, brown eyebrow turning to him with that --what the *hell*--look on her face. Spike shrugged. 

"Costume party?" Cordelia echoed. "Oh...sure...sounds like fun. Right, Spike?"

Spike shrugged. "Yeah...if you're into that sort of thing. Sure. Fun."

Sam smiled. "Good. I expect to see you there. It's this Friday." She told them. "Eight o clock, my house. Toodles!" She waved at Spike and Cordelia. Cordelia turned to Spike. "Couple thing?" She asked.

"I...she thinks we're dating." Spike explained, looking nervous. "She started talking about Nancy Boy so I um, said we kind of were."

Cordelia frowned. She didn't mind, considering lately of how her feelings towards Spike were...but....did he have feelings for her? She wondered, biting her lower lip. "Oh." Cordelia said with a nod. "It's ok." She smiled. "Let's go home?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah." he agreed, ready to get out of disco hell. "Home."

End of Part One

  



End file.
